


In The Beginning

by IvyViolet



Series: Of Gods and Goddesses [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyViolet/pseuds/IvyViolet
Summary: James was having a normal day at school when Akira decided to reveal his biggest secret to him after school.Luckily the Gods deemed James worthy of knowing.





	In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> We'll I didn't think I'd finish so fast, but now I just want to get the next chapter up and written

I looked down into the beautiful teal eyes of my best friend, Akira. During the last class of the day Akira came up to me, and started speaking, “Hey, James want to come over after school? I have something to show to you” I looked to the side and thought for a few seconds deciding I didn't have anything important until much later, pretending to give it serious thought before agreeing I made a him and turned back to Akira and smiled, “Well I SUPPOSE I could spare some time for my best friend” so that is how I found myself going to his house after school. 

As I entered Akira's house behind him, we walked right into his mother, Orochi’s purple eyes and long brown hair greeting right in the doorway. “Oh, Orochi, I wasn't expecting you… right… in front… of, the... door” I looked at her slightly confused before continuing, “Well it's nice to see you, it has been quite some time,but, uh, why exactly are you waiting at the door?” I was starting to feel awkward as we stood in the walkway. Just as I was starting to really nervous, Orochi turned to Akira and started to speak to him as though I wasn't there, “I don't approve of you telling him, regardless of how close you two are, he could get you killed.” As soon as she said I could get Akira killed my eyes widened, and before I knew it I was yelling “I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO CAUSE AKIRA HARM!!!”. It must have surprised Orochi, for as soon as I started to yell she practically fell over turning around to face me, almost as though she forgot I was there. Akira seemed to find my outburst hysterical and started to laugh at me, causing me to blush bright red. Akira's mother seemed to understand that I would never cause her son harm on purpose so she turned back to Akira and nodded once before saying, “I assume that you would tell him anyway” raising her eyebrow she continued saying “I will ask the Gods if it is a good idea, please stay put.” before turning around and leaving.

Akira immediately turned to me and smiled, “Mom sure knows how to make an entrance, huh?” I rolled my eyes before continuing the conversation “And quite a dramatic exit as well, no?” Akira just gave a toothy smile before he started onto the next topic. “My brother and father are out at Grandmothers for the weekend so I figured it would be safe to show you my super, top secret, thing.” Orochi walked in just as he was done saying that. Orochi looked at me before turning to Akira, “Akira, I spoke with the Gods, and they have told me that you must be careful of whom you tell, James is safe, but please be more careful in the future.” Orochi then turned to me and smiled, then turned and walked away. 

I looked at Akira and asked “Will we head up to your room now so you can show me this super, top secret thing?” Akira looked at me and nodded his head yes, so we raced up the staircase. As soon as Akira opened the door he went over to his dresser and grabbed something small out. I walked over to him to ask what it was And just as I got to him he turned abruptly around, startling me and making me jump. His reflexes kicked in and he reached out to catch me just in time to prevent me from falling over onto my ass. I smiled sheepishly before regaining my balance and asking “What's the thing behind your back? You can't get me worked up, then not show me.” Akira held the item up for me to see and I recognised it immediately as a contact lens case. When I looked back up I tilted my head and complained, “You worked me all up just to tell me you're half-blind as well?” I chuckled and shook my head. Akira just smirked -which was sign number one this was a bad idea- then he removed one of the contacts, showing me that his eyes were not teal, but were instead a bright red with a ton of tiny black flecks. My jaw dropped and I gasped as soon as I realized what that meant. Akira smiled before removing the other contact, then speaking up, “This is my secret and it is very important that it remains a secret, okay?” I swear I could only nod my head in agreement before it dawned on me that he couldn't show me with his brother and/or father around.

**Author's Note:**

> Orochi is Japanese for python


End file.
